


Dark Avengers: Drabbles

by MusicHeart08



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Evil, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Dark Thor (Marvel), Dark Tony Stark, Evil Avengers Au, F/M, Hurt Clint Barton, Hydra Steve Rogers, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Peter Parker has the Venom Symbiote, Protective Bucky Barnes, Superior Iron Man, The Ten Rings (Marvel), Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicHeart08/pseuds/MusicHeart08
Summary: There is a world, where Shield has to protect the world from the Avengers. Each one with dark intentions, and a much different origin.Instead of joining together and form a team, they remained separated and sought their own forms of vengeance. With many lives that had to be eliminated for that to happen.~~Au where there are no Avengers, and they are all evil in their own way.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Characters Info

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send requests. I have a few ideas in mind for one-shots.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are the backstories that I had in mind for the characters. I hope you enjoy them.
> 
> Prepare for the angst!

**Captain Hydra & the Winter Soldier**

Months after disappearing into the ice, Captain Steve Rogers had been found and rescued from his icy prison. Unfortunately, it had been Hydra that had found him. Hydra had wiped Steve's mind completely clean so they could twist the Captain into becoming their Leader.

Captain America was dead, he was now Captain Hydra. With the Super Soldier Serum running through his veins and a strong army at his command, Steve led Hydra through multiple wars. However, deep within his broken mind, Steve could barely remember the face of a beautiful woman… and a dance.

During the rule of Captain Hydra, the fallen body of Sergeant James Barnes had been found by Dr. Zola. When Steve saw the broken man, something familiar buzzed in the back of his mind. A feeling that he couldn't quite explain.

Under the order of his leader, Zola had Barnes become his first subject for the Winter Soldier Project. Captain Hydra even personally donated his own blood so that Barnes would have the Super Soldier Serum as well. After receiving intense training and a new metal arm, the Winter Soldier was ready. He was a ruthless killer, and very loyal to his Captain. From the minute he was awakened, the Winter Soldier became protective over his Captain, for a reason that not even Zola could explain.

**Superior Iron Man**

During a weapons presentation in Afghanistan, Tony Stark had been kidnapped and disappeared off the face of the Earth. His best friend, James Rhodes had searched high and low for him but eventually, they had no choice but to officially declare the man dead. Especially after they found the hideout to the Ten Rings destroyed.

What no one knew was that Tony was still alive. While in captivity, the man had been tortured and experimented on. As a result, Tony had a miniature arc reactor installed into his chest, as well as gaining technopathic powers. The torturous months had resulted in Tony's mind becoming twisted and a new goal on his mind. He was going to track down everyone who had his weapons until he became Superior to them all. With his new power, Tony killed everyone that held him captive and escaped the cave.

However, instead of returning home, Tony disappeared into the world, keeping his survival a secret from everyone: Stane, Rhodey, Happy, and even Pepper.

The path he was building was a path they couldn't follow him on. They were better off thinking Tony Stark was dead.

That way, Iron Man could rise.

**The Incredible Hulk**

Bruce Banner was not a person who believed in miracles, he trusted science, numbers, and facts. However, after surviving a major Gamma Radiation explosion, he started questioning the subject of miracles. Unfortunately, Bruce learned very quickly that his survival was no miracle, it was a curse.

The exposure to radiation did much more than just give Bruce Banner an alternate personality. It had tainted with his mind, the radiation corrupted his mind to a cycle of insanity. At first, it seemed fixable. All his symptoms measured up towards schizophrenia. Bruce had a hard time recognizing reality from hallucination and he felt urges, powerful urges of anger. He was filled with the desire to destroy everything in sight.

It seemed fixable. However, the blackouts began, and the destruction that followed.

That wasn't fixable.

As the corruption in his brain continued to spread, Bruce becomes more lost in the monster that has taken over his life. Even while he is aware of the beast inside of him, Bruce will always fall victim to the voice in his head.

The voice that is always telling him to kill, to smash, to let the beast free.

**Black Widow**

Ever since she was young, Natasha Romanoff had been a member of the Red Room Academy, where she endured both an education and indoctrination into the world of spy-craft. In this strict environment, Natasha had excelled in all of her training and soon became a master spy as well as one of the world's greatest and deadliest assassins.

Because of her high sets of skills, Natasha had earned the mantle of Black Widow. Eventually, Black Widow gained a high reputation throughout the world, she was known as a risk to global security. No matter who was sent to take her down, the Black Widow survived every assassination attempt.

However, one day, when she was hired to find Georgi Luchkov, it turned out someone else was after him.

Rōnin, or formerly named Clint Barton.

**Rōnin**

Clint Barton had a perfect life; a beautiful wife, loving children, and days filled with happiness and love. It was perfect, too perfect in fact. Long ago, Clint had once been known as Hawkeye but he buried that part of him when he started a new life with his wife, Laura. Desperately trying to bury the man he used to be.

However, someone from his past caught up with him and decided to pay him a special visit.

Rather than just killing Clint off, the man had killed off his family. Essentially killing off the part of Clint that made him who he was. As a result of the loss, Clint was turned back into the man he used to be, a ma who shows no mercy. As the man dug up his past life, he also buried his old one. He was no longer Clint Barton nor Hawkeye. He was now, Ronin.

Picking up his old bow and arrows, and a new samurai sword, Ronin traveled across various countries and slaughtered anyone he saw deserved it. Going by the name of Ronin.

One day, on a mission, Rōnin met the Black Widow. A partnership was born.

**King of the Nine Realms**

While peace was highly respected in the Nine Realms, war was also inevitable. When the golden kingdom has lost its beloved Queen, Frigga, all of Asgard mourned. But none as more as Odin. The king's heart had been hardened to stone.

Driven with grief, Odin had his young sons, Thor and Loki, train every hour of the day, so that they can be ready for the next attack of an inevitable war. Throughout their entire childhood, the princes were treated as warriors rather than children. Their father paranoia and persistence had twisted both of their souls. Even though it was not his intention, Odin was inadvertently turning both his sons into Asgards worst nightmare.

Darkness grew with the eldest son, Thor, as he began craved the Throne, to be the ruler of the Nine Realms. But when Odin saw the corruption he had put into his son, he refused. Meanwhile, Loki had lost all trust in his father, the only person in the Nine Realms he trusted was his brother.

Fueled with anger and betrayal, Thor tried to take Asgard by force, by killing his father. He had Loki fight alongside him.

Unable to kill the monster that he had created, Odin had Thor and Loki banished from Asgard as well as the Nine Realms. The siblings reigned Hell upon all the planets they came across.

**Venom**

All his life, Peter Parked had been raised in a safe and loving environment, he was protected too well. May and Ben Parker did their best to shield their nephew form the dangers of the world, knowing that Peter would have to face it one day on his own. They tried to prevent that from happening. However, Peter was forcefully introduced to the real world when his Aunt and Uncle were killed.

Without any other immediate family, Peter was sent away to foster care. On that same night, a symbiote that calls itself Venom escaped from a lab and chose Peter Parker to be its host. When the boy pleaded that there was a monster inside of him, his foster parents thought he was insane and sent him away to a mental institution. Claiming that Peter was too dangerous to be around the other children. Peter wasn't treated any better at the institution. No matter how hard the boy begged to be believed, the doctors insisted that he had schizophrenia, refusing to listen to him, and taking drastic measures towards _"curing"_ him.

Unfortunately, all of the electric therapy and hours in the isolation rooms caused Peter's mind to break, and he finally accepted that the world was a terrible place with terrible people in it. The realization led to Peter finally giving and accepting Venoms' dark intentions. Venom had insisted that he only wanted what was best for Peter.

After eating all the evil doctors, Peter escaped. Orphaned and alone, but at least he had Venom.

**Baba Yaga**

After being released from prison, Scott Lang needed a job if he wanted to see his daughter but it was hard for an ex-thief to find a good job. Just as Scott was considering returning to his old habits, he was approached by Dr. Hank Pym. The former scientist explained that Scott's engineering talents were exactly what he needed for a special project he was working on. Desperate for a chance to see Cassie, Scott instantly agreed, unaware that the project was not only secret but also illegal.

However, on the day of the experiment, everything went wrong. The project blew up, destroying the entire building, with only Scott as a survivor. When the man recovered in the hospital, Hank had discontinued the project, and Scott was left to take the blame. As if that wasn't bad enough, the explosion had destroyed Scott's molecules, which now gives him the ability to phase through solid objects and turn invisible. With his new powers, Scott ran away, forced into hiding, and unable to see Cassie.

Hank Pym took away Scott's last chance to see his daughter and threw him under the bus. Once again, Scott was a wanted man. He had no one who was willing to help him.

That is, until Scott was approached by Bill Foster and his protegee, Ava Staar. The two promised that they would not turn him in, they only wanted to help.

Dr. Foster was able to help Scott stabilize his condition but also revealing that it would soon kill Scott.

However, Bill and Ava said that they could save him if Scott chose to help them in return, for they two wanted revenge on Hank Pym.

With a condition that would soon kill him and nowhere left to run, Scott agreed. This was his last chance to have Cassie back.


	2. Hail Hydra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had so many ideas for a Captain Hydra infiltrating SHIELD while pretending that he was Captain America
> 
> But I thought the best place to begin was the beginning.

**1952**

Soft droppings of snow fell from the light grey sky, landing around the vast mountain range that kept the secret Hydra base hidden from the world.

Standing on a stone balcony of the building was the leader of the secret organization.

A man dressed in a full black suit. His collared shirt was a dark ash color, along with his pants. Black knee-high boots were on his legs with a gun holster attached to his right hip. Finally, a long dark black cloak hugged the leaders figure, the cold wind caused the lower half to dance around his legs while its long collar was popped upwards and protected the man's neck from the cold.

The man's complexion was very pale, which made his blue eyes stand out. His brownish-blonde hair waved around by the wind.

That man, the leader of Hydra, was Captain Steve Rogers.

Or at least, he used to be.

The balcony that Captain Hydra was standing on overlooked the frozen mountain valley, snow and ice coated the ground into a wonderful winter landscape.

However, it was not the beautiful scenery that the Captain had his eyes on. Instead, the cold-hearted leader was looking down at a small object in his hand.

In his gloved hands was a small compass, attached to the top part of the compass was a worn-out photo of a woman.

The face of a beautiful woman that Steve could not remember but also could not get out of his head.

There was a lot that Steve Rogers could not remember ever since his rebirth.

A Hydra scientist had told him that his past was best left forgotten because only Captain Hydra could guide his followers to the future. Steve had to be a leader, it was what he was born to do.

Try as he may, Steve could not get the face of the nameless woman out of his mind. She remained a ghost of a life he could not remember.

Her face was not the only thing that clung to the Captain's mind, there was also a broken conversation. Words that played on repeat in his head but he still could not make sense of it.

_"... raincheck on that date... don't know how to dance..."_

_"... show you... be there..."_

_"...band play something slow..."_

_"Steve?!"_

"Captain?"

The Captain broke out of his flashback and snapped his head back towards the voice.

Steve was relieved to see his most trusted soldier and closest friend.

The first Winter Soldier, Barnes.

Not long after Steve had been reborn into Hydra, Dr. Arnim Zola had brought a fallen and broken soldier back to base. The soldier had lost his arm and was close to death.

According to Zola, the man's name was Sergent Barnes.

The second Steve laid eyes on Barnes, something in his brain went off. A feeling he didn't understand, something telling him to save the man. Why he felt this was, he didn't understand.

Nevertheless, Captain Hydra demanded Zola to do whatever it takes to save the fallen soldier. The Captain even donated his own blood, knowing that a special serum that enhanced his physiology was still coursing through his veins.

Soon, Barnes had been resurrected, his mind just as blank as Steve was. The man became Hydra's first Winter Soldier.

"They're ready for you," the soldier said, softly. His voice was only ever soft when he was around Steve.

After giving the soldier a nod, Steve snapped his compass shut and placed it safely into the pocket of his cloak.

"Thanks, Barnes,"

As the two Hydra soldiers began walking further into the building, a single sentence echoed in the back of their minds.

_"...Til the End of the Line..."_

* * *

_"Every war begins quietly,"_

Captain Hydra's voice echoed throughout the massive room.

Right now, the Captain was standing on a tall platform overlooking every fighter that had pledged their allegiance to Hydra. The Winter Soldier stood a few inches behind the Captain with a few armed soldiers behind him, the Soldiers hallowed eyes carefully observing the room for any possible threat.

A war was coming, Hydra was going to rage war upon the world. Slowly working their way towards full control, with Captain Steve Rogers sitting on the throne.

_"Our war begins right here, right now._

_Tomorrow, we will no longer remain hidden in the shadows, we will stand as the saviors of the world. The cure for a virus that has plagued this world for too long."_

As Steve spoke, his eyes scanned each and every Hydra soldier. Each one stood still, side-by-side as they listened to his proclamation.

_"We have all fought hard to get to this moment, we have sacrificed everything for Hydra. Each of your sacrifices has been a gift to mankind, now I ask you for it again._

_Humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom._

_War has taught us a valuable lesson: As long as there are those who remember what was, they will never accept what needs to be._

_Hydra will show them exactly what needs to be, and if history will not cooperate, then history must be changed._

_We will create a world so chaotic, so lost, that they will have no choice but sacrifice its freedom to gain its security._

_And from the ashes and the blood of the old world, Hydra's New World Order will arise!"_

The final part of the Captain's speech boomed across the room as if making a point.

For a few seconds, there was pure silence. Not a single breath nor movement could be heard.

Finally, Steve took a deep breath.

_"If they cut off one head, two more shall take its place._

_Hail Hydra!"_

**_"HAIL HYDRA!"_ **

Each soldier shouted back as they raised their arm in salute.

With satisfaction, Captain Hydra began to step off the stage, the Winter Soldier following him, immediately.

**_"HAIL HYDRA!"_ **

As the Leader took the last step off the stage, another Hydra follower stepped up and offered the Captain his signature weapon.

**_"HAIL HYDRA!"_ **

It was a silver shield with a blood-red Hydra symbol emboldened on the center of the sleep metal. The shield was made from Vibranium, the more indestructible metal in the world.

**_"HAIL HYDRA!"_ **

Captain Hydra strapped the shield onto his arm as the soldiers all fell silent once more.

"Hail Hydra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this sucks.
> 
> I wanted to do more but this was all I could wring out of my brain.
> 
> Originally I wanted to include a scene where Captain Hydra and the Winter Soldier were put on ice, so Hydra could be reformed in the future. Then shift it to Steve being rewoken by Shield while pretending that he was still Captain America.
> 
> Hopefully, I can get around to that soon, in the meantime feel free which Avenger I can darken next.
> 
> I love you, my little demons.
> 
> KISS KISS! BYE!


End file.
